


The suite life of the Sicilian mafioso

by iamtrashirlydk



Category: suite life of zack and cody, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bangtan as a gang, F/M, Family Problems, Gang as a family, M/M, Possible twincest idk, Ramblings that are meant to be a story, a Whole Ass mess, im drunk help, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtrashirlydk/pseuds/iamtrashirlydk
Summary: I’m drunk as fuck idk what’s going on I wrote this for my friends





	1. The beginning of the end...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess I do t think anyone gonna read it I’m in bed tryna focus coz I’m drunk af pina colada is rly good x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bts will come in i promise but it may be a bit slow coz this mainly about the suite life  
> Of zach and Cody xox

Zack and Cody recently moved into the Tipton hotel. An innocent move they think, their mother as a singer, but little do they know there is a dark secret about the Tipton Hotel and the people that work behind the scenes.

  
Initially, they don’t involve themselves much with the people within the hotel. They keep to themselves, enjoying their own company more than the company of others. Within a few weeks of their being there, they start to witness dodgy dealings and sketchy meetings take place within the Tipton hotel and become intrigued. Cody, the smart one, knows that he and Zach should stick together and avoid these dealings however, Zach, the plucky courageous one wants to investigate.

  
After spending the afternoon in the lobby, continuously being yelled at by the hotel manager, zach sees the tall blonde worker at the candy stall, nose in a book, easily three years his senior. He walks over after immediately taking an interest in her and uses his classic charms to try and woo this girl. He is quickly shut down, the nerdy girl more interested in her book than him. She doesn’t seem to be studying any normal school book, this book seemed almost sinister, but Zack never commented. He went back to sit with Cody, who seemed a bit distant now, knowing he had endless opportunities to flirt with this girl, who he discovered is called maddie.

  
Cody had seen his brother flirting with maddie, he knew Zack wouldn’t get anywhere with the girl, with the obvious age difference but he couldn’t help but feel a small twang of pain in his chest. Was it betrayal? Jealousy? He couldn’t tell. This was his twin brother, how could he be jealous? His only friend throughout their life as they constantly moved.. at least he thought he was just a friend... before Cody could dwell too much on his feelings they were interrupted.

  
A tall Asian woman, looking to be about the same age as maddie entered the lobby. This new girl strutted in wearing a leopard print fur coat and a pair of Gucci sunglasses paired with a simple black mini dress and some knee high boots. She was obviously someone of importance, Cody just couldn’t think of a reason why she would be so important.

Cody watched this mysterious woman, never taking his eyes off of her. He watched her walk into a back room followed by a crowd of men; all of them dressed in black suits and wearing sunglasses that covered their eyes. The curious side of Cody was intrigued, he couldn’t help but let his mind think of all the different things that could be going on inside that conference room. Was it just innocent business deals? Or something more sinister. Cody couldn’t help but think the latter but he knew that as long as his twin brother was sat drooling over the girl at the candy stall, he couldn’t do anything but sit and imagine.


	2. I’m drunk again idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again, I’m drunk and I added all my bffls in as characters idk man

After hours passing, of Cody sitting trying to control his brother, watching Zack flirt aimlessly with Maddie, and a few attempts at skateboarding around the lobby, only to be shouted at by the hotel manager, Mr Mosbey, there was still no sign of the girl and her entourage. Reluctantly, Cody gave up watching the conference room door and headed back to his room for their dinner. 

His mother was in a hurry, leaving their suite soon after they arrived back. Her shifts didnt begin until the evening rush at the hotel restaurant and so Zack and Cody ate dinner alone, again. They both sneak out of their room to go hang out in the lobby, when once again they see the girl in the Gucci shades, this time being accompanied by a group of people, different from yesterday, who were talking to her this time. They seemed to know each other. 

Little did Cody know, the girl in the Gucci shades was London Tipton, daughter of the man who owned the Tipton hotel. London was the head of the american branch of the notorious Sicilian mafioso, and those people she was with? Her minions. Those minions included: Alessia Puttanesca, the Sicilian native sent by the mafioso to deal with communications between the hotel based gang and the gang back in Sicily. Pi, who was in charge of the rough work, making people regret betraying the gang, and using their fists for anything London deemed necessary. Pi was so covered in tattoos it was often difficult to know where the tattoos ended and clothes began. Jay moon was in charge of making people talk, using whatever means necessary to get information out of people. Jay was good at his job because his impressive height made people cower before the torture even began. The final minion, was one called Alejandro, Alejandro’s job was to use his charming good looks to seduce people into a false sense of security in order to learn secrets about them that could help the gang, he was also good at getting people to pay their debts to the gang, when London felt violence wasn’t yet needed. 

London and her minions walked into the same conference room they had used before, Cody again watching them. This time, Jay noticed Cody’s stares and shot him a look the pierce right into his soul. Cody knew that this man meant business, and serious business at that. Zack, who was currently sat staring at maddie, admiring the way she stuck her tongue out as she studied her books, had also seen this gang of people, but knew better than to show an interest as he knew that this was not a friendly gang of people. 

Soon after London and her entourage entered the conference room, a group of males entered the lobby, speaking s language Cody knew wasn’t English, and from the music he heard his friend back at their last home play, he assumed it was Korean. There were 7 men, one clear leader who was tall, the tallest of the 7. He had peachy hair and a dimple whenever he smiled, that was Namjoon. He was followed closely by another tall man with jet black hair, Cody was shocked by the width of this mans shoulders and his striking confidence, this man proved to be Namjoons number one consultant, Seokjin. Right behind them were 3 younger looking boys, Jungkook was young looking, probably the youngest, yet had a mature feeling about him, as if something had aged him. The other two were walking, arms linked while laughing intensely at something one must have said, the first had dyed blond hair, that clearly needed its roots re-dyed -Jimin- and the other had a silvery tone to his hair, with a boxy smile that could charm anyone, that was Taehyung. Finally, behind them, was a pair of older looking men, Hoseok was the one with bright red hair, that almost glowed underneath the lights of the lobby, the other, was hiding his face behind a black mask and a black bucket hat that hid his eyes, that was Yoongi, probably the most threatening one of the whole gang. These men were the ‘Bangtan Gang’. 

Both Zack and Cody eyed these men as they all walked into the conference room and disappeared. The boys agreed to stay in the lobby and wait to see if they ever re-emerged from the room, but hours passed and they had already missed their dinner, as they saw their mom going down to start her shift in the restaurant. It was at this point that they decided to give up and went back to their room where they would spend the rest of the evening, together.


	3. The age jump coz I’m bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t write this one drunk wow

Okay I’m bored of young zack and Cody so each paragraph here is gonna skip forward a year. 

Zack and Cody: 13   
They hung out in the lobby almost every day of that summer until school began, always seeing the two gangs, sometimes working together and sometimes arguing. Cody found the Korean gangs presence quite exciting as their suites were situated on the same floor as theirs, all of them having their own room except for two who shared, Yoongi and Jimin. This always confused Cody as there was nothing about the two men that he could see that was in common so for them to share a room was strange in his eyes. Zack, on the other hand, was focusing more on the fact that the Tipton gang member, Jay Moon, had been making the occasional trip to rival gang member Hoseok’s room, as well as the other Tipton members meeting alone with other Bangtan Gang members. Alessia, who has taken a strong interest in Tae, and Pi, who was clearly involved with Namjoon with their playful looks being noticed from across the lobby. 

A year passes and Zack and Cody are now 14, they’re still as close as they have always been. Zack however, is beginning to make new friends at school, much to Cody’s dislike. One friend in particular threatens Cody the most, her name is Salt, yes, that’s the name she was given by her mother when she was born. Salt and Zack are very close, they hang out after school quite often. Sometimes Zack invites salt to come hang in the lobby after school and tells her all about the mafioso that operates out of the hotel and their partner gang from Korea who stay there too. Cody feels betrayed by Zack when he does this, the gangs were always their little secret but Zack had now introduced a third person into their world. Zack, who was oblivious to Cody’s growing anger at his relationship with Salt, enjoyed the company of the girl and so continued to hang out with Salt and their relationship blossomed into something special. 

As Zack and Cody turn 15, they are more distant than they have ever been, Cody had found himself turning to the comfort of the Tipton gang while Zack spent all his time with his new best friend, Salt. London has welcomed Cody with open arms, his charming looks and impressive smarts making him have great potential for their gang. London knew Cody was far too young to be a legitimate member of the gang, so instead she trained him. Made him improve his computer skills, set him up with Namjoon, the bangtan gang leader so he could learn Korean, a language he picked up very quickly. Cody felt at home in this gang, looking forward to the day he was 18 and able to become a full fledged member of the gang. His mother had recently signed a 5 year contract with the Tipton hotel as their singer so he knew they would be around for a while. Zack had no knowledge of Cody’s recent involvement with the gang as all his time had been spent with Salt, and their mutual friend, Bob. Bob was an outspoken person, with fiery ginger hair and skin almost as pale as snow. 

When they turned 16, Zack began his flirtations with Maddie again, as he was now “more mature and experienced” as Zack would always say. Cody was getting more and more involved with the Tipton gang, often assisting Namjoon in translations between the Tipton gang and the newly relocated Bangtan Gang. He also helped plan routes to and from drug deals and sales, hacking into police records to find out which routes would be least populated by police officers. He still wasn’t allowed to go out into the field because of his young age but he had been getting lots of training from his fellow gang members. Jay and Pi trained Cody in basic combat, as they were the most experienced at fighting and Alejandro gave Cody lots of tips on using seduction to gain access to a person’s trust, as it was evident that Cody was a very good looking man and these skills may come in handy. Cody wasn’t sure if London was aware of the relationships that were going on between the Bangtan members and her own gang members, but he never mentioned a thing as he didn’t want to cause any trouble with his new family.   
Jay and Hoseok took any chance they could to work together, with both of them being involved with intimidation tactics and so were often needed for the same tasks. From what he could sense, there was nothing obvious between Alessia and Taehyung, he wasn’t sure if they were just more subtle than Jay and Hoseok or if there were no feelings involved at all. Namjoon was incredibly professional when around the rest of his gang, but when out in the lobby Cody could see his eyes gravitate towards Pi, they would exchange a few looks, as if they were speaking with their eyes and head to the elevator almost immediately. The only couple that Cody knew for sure were out in the open were Yoongi and Jimin. Those two made no attempts to hide their love for each other, often arguing like an old married couple. Cody admired this relationship, often wishing he could have one similar, one so perfect and simple. 

As Zack and Cody had just turned 17, and Zack no longer pinned after Maddie, after realising he would never have a chance with her, he began to focus his attention more on Salt. Cody saw this and felt more betrayal but tried to suppress this pain by becoming more involved in the gang. Zack had become aware of Cody’s involvement in the gang by now, and many arguments had come about because of it. The usually consisted of the usual “How can you be involved with such an illegal group of people!! You’re smart, you should know better” from Zack and Cody tended to reply with something along the lines of “I’m in the gang because I’m smart! The gang has trained my mind to be sharper, helped me develop my computer skills and I’ve learnt another fucking language because of them! They became my family while Mom was too busy to make us dinner or go shopping and you spent all your time with salt! They cared for me when no one else did.” These fights always ended the same way, Cody storming out of the suite and going to study with Namjoon, or train with Jay and Pi, and Zack, staying in the room, bewildered by the aggression and resent that had come across in Cody’s words. It’s seems that at this point, the boys’ relationship has been broken beyond repair. Cody doesn’t feel bad about this though, as soon he will be 18 and an official member of the Tipton gang and have a new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this is any good I’m writing it for my friends so don’t expect anything too impressive


	4. Lead up to the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t be bothered writing more but I know my loyal fans were craving a chapter so here we go. The party will be the next chapter but honestly when that comes out idk

Their 18th birthday was approaching. Zack had never dreaded anything more than he dreaded this birthday. He knew that as soon as Cody was 18 he would never leave that damned gang. London Tipton was throwing them both a giant party to celebrate their 18th and it made Zack feel sick to his stomach. Just the thought of it made him uncomfortable but he couldn’t back out. His mother had been so happy when london offered, knowing she could never afford the party she believed her sons deserved. 

Cody, on the other hand was ecstatic, he couldn’t hold in his excitement, for 3 years Cody had been waiting for this day, waiting for the day he turned 18 so he could finally be initiated into the gang. Something he knew was happening at his party tonight. Cody found himself still longing for a special kind of love. Someone to confide in, to hold at night, something like Yoongi and Jimin has, he admired them. He had been spending lots of time with them recently as part of his training and the way they seemed so comfortable together made him jealous. The good type of jealous though. The feeling when you just long for something similar


	5. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the party, idk how parties go I only really have gaffs so idk what a bigass party looks like sorry

It was the evening of the twins 18th birthday. They were both standing in their room, suits on and now just fixing the tiny details in their hair to make sure they looked perfect. They both knew their mom would force them to get at least two hundred photos before she let them leave to go to the function room where their party was being held. Their mom had been heavily involved in the planning of the party and London treated the boys to whatever their mother deemed necessary. About fifteen minutes had past and Zack and Cody were finally free from the photographs. They left their suite, a nervous energy between them. Zack couldn’t help but feel himself grab Cody’s hand, the way they always had when they were younger whenever something scared them. Cody looked at Zack, he could see his worry and gave him a reassuring smile.  
“I’ll be fine you know? I’ve been training for three years. They only want my intelligence it’s not like I’m going to be out in the line of fire and I trust these people with my life”  
Zack stares at him intently, thinking this information over.  
“I still pictured this day differently, never would I have dreamed that you, of all people, would join a gang the day you turn eighteen. I thought we’d be going off to college together, sharing a dorm like we’d always talked about” 

Cody felt a rush of guilt spread through him. He’d never thought about the fact that he was leaving his brother. Abandoning the dreams they’d always had, the future they’d planned for each other. But he knew this was what he wanted, this is what he needed! He had spent three years with these people, they weren’t just tough gang members. To Cody they were his family, his friends.  
There was a comfortable silence between the boys as they waited in the elevator with their mom, who couldn’t stop jittering, she was like an excited puppy. Who could blame her though. She had dreamt of this night since the day the boys had been born, and now it was here. Her babies were no longer babies and were in fact, men. Real adults. Her job had been done and if she did say so herself, she’d done a damn good job. 

The function room was full of people, friends from school, family members who London had kindly flown in and most importantly, Cody’s new family. The music was blaring and he could see London laughing next to Mr Mosbey. Cody needed to thank Mr Mosbey that’s for sure, for looking out for him and Zack for the years they have lived in the Tipton Hotel, for being patient, and knowing that their antics and mischief would eventually come to an end. But mostly, for being the father Zack and Cody never had. For having the advice they needed, and for always being able to realise when something was up, and being able to fix it. Both Zack and Cody owed this man a lot and they knew that even though he deserved the world, Mr Mosbey would never ask for a single thing. He was selfless and he cared for everyone. 

After speaking with Mr Mosbey, and seeing the tears well up in the corner of his eyes. Cody excused himself so that he could go and speak to his now fellow gang members. Everyone has turned up to his party, including the bangtan gang who by this point had almost officially linked with the Tipton gang. Cody spoke to the bangtan members fluently in Korean, something Namjoon always marvelled at. His ability to pick up the language so quickly had shocked him, and quite frankly, made him a bit jealous that it wasn’t that easy for him when learning English. Cody felt his eyes drifting from Namjoon and the rest of the Bangtan gang, to focus on Alejandro. He looked stunning tonight. He was wearing a black suit that was tailored to perfection with his hair styled in such a way that his usually hidden eyes were now showing and Cody realised just how mesmerising they were. He knew he was staring but he found it hard to take his eyes away from the man. Alejandro noticed the stare and moved towards Cody, simply situating himself next to the boy and wishing him a happy birthday quietly so that no one else could hear. This was just between them. 

Zack had found Salt and had quickly made a beeline towards her. He embraced salt in a bone breaking hug and dragged her to the dance floor. Zack would be lying if he said the bartender hadn’t made him a few extra strong cocktails, something that was to remain a secret between them because of course, Zack was only 18 and not yet 21. As Zack was dancing, he looked at Salt properly for the first time that night. She was wearing a gorgeous silver dress that hung off her shoulders so perfectly, her round glasses perched on her nose so that she could see over them and her eyes sparkled with the giant disco ball over head. Salt had never looked more beautiful to Zack than she did now. As the song tempo changed from fast to slow, Zack could feel Salt move closer to begin the slow dance. His breath got stuck in his throat and he found himself forgetting to breathe. Why was he so nervous around the girl he had known for years. The girl he had spent his teenage years growing and discovering with, the one person her felt as comfortable with as his brother. 

Looking across the room, Zack could see his brother dancing with the person, he thinks is Jin. Cody was being introduced to Jin’s job, one he didn’t know too much about despite his training with the other members.  
“Namjoon has expressed his pride towards you, and your intelligence. He has told me how quickly you have learnt and picked up everything he has told you. He believes you are his protégée. I have been asked if I would be able to share my job with you, as main consultant to Namjoon, and quite recently London too. Quite frankly, I’m relieved he has asked this, it’s tiring being at someone’s beck and call 24/7. Don’t get me wrong, I adore my job, and Namjoon too, but I need help. The biggest decisions this gang makes are often discussed with me at 4 am with some strong coffee and honestly, that’s a job I’d be happy to share. 

The music faded to silence and Zack heard the muffling of a microphone. He knew this was speech time so regrettably, he left Salt and went to find Cody. Cody was still with Jin but Zack didn’t mind. Personally, Jin was his favourite of all the gang members, which was really saying much since he hated them all for stealing and corrupting his brother but Jin seemed so kind and out of place in the gang. Zack dragged Cody to the front of the stage so they could both see their mother as she struggled her way through a speech she had apparently prepared in secret. Her emotions were going crazy. She was so proud of her sons and what they had accomplished.  
“..my two boys, who I think we all know now, are men, have made me so proud. Every day I think the universe for the beautiful gift they gave me the day these ‘men’ were born. Zack, Cody, you two changed my life and I wouldn’t be the woman I am today without you. Not only have I had the absolute privilege to watch you two grow and blossom into the men you are today, but I have been blessed enough to have friends who love you almost as much as I do, who have thrown this amazing party for you. London, Mr Mosbey, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.”  
Their mom handed the microphone over to London as Zack helped her off the stage and Cody handed her a tissue. They let her wipe the tears off her face before embracing her in a hug, which evidently only made her cry more. 

London gave her speech about how she has bonded with the boys, mentioning how she’s watched them grow from annoying teens to annoying men, gaining a roar of laugher from the crowd and a cheer from their mom. When it was Mr Mosbey’s time for a speech, all he could do was talk about how they used to drive him mad, with their running and skateboarding but how he has always had a special place in his heart for them, adding something about how they will always have a home at the Tipton. The music came back on and everyone was dancing. That included the adults who had previously been sitting socialising with the other people of their age. They were all intoxicated enough to take to the dance floor and break out some killer moves. And by killer, we mean embarrassing flailing of arms and kicking of legs. God, Zack thinks if he’s ever that embarrassing when he is a father he will have to end his own life.  
Cody is back with the gang, sipping on a drink London had bought him that tasted like paint thinner but made his stomach feel warm. He knew that soon the initiation would begin and Cody would need an excuse to be able to leave his own party to go into the back room and make his oath of loyalty and become an official member but for now, all he wanted to do is enjoy his party and dance with his brother. So he leaves his gang friends and makes his way to Zack. He politely taps on Salts shoulder asking if he can have his brother, and surprisingly she agrees easily, stepping away which is new to Cody because usually the two are inseparable. 

“I really do love you ya know? That’s never going to change, my involvement in this gang doesn’t make me any different. I’m the same brother you grew up with, shared a room with for 18 years. You will always be my number one no matter how far we drift.”  
“I know” Zack replies, looking down at his feet. “I just always imagined us moving forward together and the thought of you not being my roommate anymore terrifies me. How am I meant to go from seeing you almost every second of every day to only on the weekends, or during holidays! It’s scary for me”  
Cody looks at his brother and his less than confident stance. He knows he’s let him down by not going to college with him but this gang is something that he needs to do. Something important to him.  
“I’m always a phone call away. I know it’s not the same but I’m always here if you want to talk, need help with your math, or wanna come see me... always”  
The rest of the evening is spent in an awkward three way slow dance with the boys’ mom but honestly, Cody wouldn’t trade the awkwardness for anything. He loves his family and nothing will ever change that, regardless of his ever impending initiation into the Tipton gang...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the initiation was meant to be in this chapter but I thought I’d leave it on a cute family moment

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to all my discord buddies for the inspiration and support x


End file.
